Musicians in recording studios have many options for audio processing equipment through what are known as “rack mount” audio processors. Typically, a musician can plug any audio source, such as a recorded audio track, or even a single electric instrument, through a standard line level output cable, into a rack mount audio processor in order to alter the original audio of the recorded track or the live-played instrumental music in some way. The musician or producer can manipulate manual knobs, switches, and buttons to achieve a particular sound. Such equipment is often highly precise in terms of the specificity of sound that the musician wants. As a result, rack mount audio processors can be very expensive, varying from hundreds to thousands of dollars. There are limited options for replicating such sounds for musicians who do not have access to state-of-the-art recording studios, and who cannot afford such equipment. One option is to rent recording studio space hourly, but well-equipped recording studios are not widely available for rent. Another option is to use software plugin simulators available on music recording software programs to approximate the desired sound. Although such plugins have become fairly advanced, there is a noticeable difference in the fidelity of the desired sound between a real hardware audio processor and its software plugin version. Therefore, a need exists to make real rack mount audio processing sound quality more accessible to musicians.